


Keep talking

by Kuruma



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Dark Continent Arc, post-yorknew city arc, this is badly written i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruma/pseuds/Kuruma
Summary: i like thinking about Kurapika and Leorio's late night conversations! (at least when he answers the gotdam phone.)anyway enjoyyyy!!





	Keep talking

He left his windows of his hotel room wide open that night and gazed dreamily at the dark silhouettes of skyscrapers towering around him. Yorknew City truly was beautiful at night. The city _always_ comes alive after dark, after all it was far past midnight now yet there were still chains of cars buzzing past on speedways. Every aspect of this was nostalgic to him, from the clear smell from dead of night to the feeling of winds scraping his face. It resurfaced memories, memories of uncomfortable late night car rides in traffic and gruelingly long air ship journeys all surrounding one blonde-haired, red-eyed dear friend. To be honest

This entire city prompted memories solely of Kurapika. 

He sees Kurapika's big empty eyes in the pool of pitch black darkness swelling in the sky above and his glowy white skin in the hidden moon. Words couldn't explain much he missed him, how much he yearned for him and his gentle voice. To lay his hands on his warm body and hold him tightly. 

Leorio held up his phone and searched for Kurapika's number (..once again) God knows how many times he may have done this; whether its typing out each digit in his drunk, delusional state or absent mindlessly leaving countless voicemails. His thumb hovered over the call button before he hesitated. 

He wouldn't answer. He never did. Leorio knew that. This was Kurapika we were talking about, the same man who could go years on end without interacting with a single soul and essentially drowning himself in his own sorrow. 

The hunter impatiently listened to the blaring of the dialing tone for what it felt like to be hours. His head as low as his expectations.

* * *

 

The blonde had just gotten out of the shower, his hair drenched along with his spirits. He had already set his phone on charge before he went to the bathroom in his room. Why he even bothered despite never expecting any calls or actually using that device was beyond him. It was a habit.

He suddenly hears a tune. An irritatingly familiar one. This same tune that Neon had set as his ringtone was now roaring from the other side of the room. With just a towel wrapped around his waist he promptly approaches the device and glares at the name on the screen. 

Maybe he was drunk or high off something because he suddenly felt a driving urge to answer. Pick up the phone and just talk to him for hours and hours into the night until the light of day shines through the window. 

He sighs softly and picks up the device. This number was engraved deeply into his mind. Every digit. Kurapika takes a deep breath, unknowing what to say or what to expect and slides the answer button and waits to hear his voice.

"K-Kurapika! Is that you?" The man stutters and stammers in a goofy and foolish way. It lights Kurapika's soul and he suddenly feels less on edge. 

"Leorio...." His soft angelic voice responds. The voice was so familiar yet so unrecognizable to Leorio. He couldn't believe his ears and slightly questioned his own sanity but his nervers were soothed when the harmonious delicate voice spoke again.

"Is there a problem?" Kurapika asks

"I was just uh- I wasn't expecting you to answer." Leorio splutters, he can no longer think straight and his words are in complete disarray. It was a melancholic feeling and he didn't want it to end. 

"This is my phone." Kurapika begins "Why wouldn't I answer." He continued in that same snarky manner Leorio remembered so well. He wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss him or punch him in the face. He remained silent.

"Anything else you needed, Leorio?" 

"Wait a sec- Is that _really_ the first thing you say to me after ignoring me for god knows how long?"

The blond takes a good moment to respond, his mind was numb, something not even a shower could fix. He was so tired. He didn't want to make any more excuses, he wanted to lay all his cards.. on the table.

"Look Leorio... I'm-"

"I'm not asking for much of your time." Leorio interrupts.

Kurapika's half way across the world, the time is a little short after 3am. It's safe to say no one's awake at this time if anything he would have nothing to do for the next 4 hours. It's not like sleep as an option and Leorio really wasn't asking for long.

"You know I just finished having a shower. Do you want me to catch a cold, Leorio?"

There sounded something seductive about the way Kurapika mentioned that. For a slightly moment he immediately pictured a barely clothed Kurapika with wet hair sticking to the back of his swan-like neck. The thought itched his skin.

"G-go get ready then talk to me." He mumbles

"Okay."

 

Kurapika leaves his phone on his bed and finds an old short sleeved shirt and shorts and swiftly changes. His hair is still soaked, dripping cold trickles of water down his back. He ties it up into a small bun. He draws back to his phone and sits on the bed. "I'm changed now." He says

"Good." Leorio replies"Who else but _you_ would have showers after midnight."

The blonde smiles as he giggles quietly. "You know me well. I'm not surprised." Unfortunately there isn't anyone else there to marvel at that beautiful sight.

Leorio quiets down for a minute, worry suddenly taking its toll on him. 

.......

"....Kurapika, where are you?" He abundantly asks, still standing by the window and searching the city below him. Winds bristling through his short locks of dark hair. And the line goes silent apart from the faint sound of Kurapika's breathing.

"I can't say." He murmurs

Leorio can't say he didn't expect that response.

"Are...are you safe?" Leorio continues 

Kurapika takes an even longer time to respond.

"I'm safe, Leorio."

His voice is disingenuous, like he isn't sure of himself. As if he's speaking against his own will. It sends shivers down Leorio's spine.

He doesn't believe him at all. But if he pesters on that topic, Kurapika could easily cut the line and never talk to him again. He can't have that.

"Good." He mutters "Did you eat at all?"

"Yes, Leorio." 

Kurapika has never felt more like a child trying to reassure his parents that he did in fact do the chores like they asked him to. He never did the chores.

"Cool." Leorio responds less composed. 

"Anything else?" Kurapika sarcastically asks while giggling faintly to himself

"Nope. I'm done babying you." Joked Leorio

The line remains silent on both sides for another few moments. Leorio hesitating to ask anything about what he's been up to. About those eyes, the very thing that kept them apart. The very thing destroying him.

"Leorio.." Kurapika whispers, breaking the silence. Leorio immediately focuses his attention on his words "Leorio, I'm so tired." He mutters. His body is now lied flat on the bed and his phone beside him. "Theres so many things... I have to do." 

"....Stuff about the eyes?

"Yes.."

"God, Kurapika I keep telling you, I'm _always_ here to help you with anything. Don't you ever listen to me?"

"I can't let you get involved." Kurapika snaps and he's suddenly more stand-offish 

"But I want to be involved. Is there not anything I can do for you?"

"Just-"

"Just what?" Leorio's voice raises slightly louder

"Just... keep talking." He mumbles as he yawns queitly

 

"Huh?" Leorio asks

"I-I mean.." The kurta starts to stutter trying to arrange his incoherent words. "K-Keep talking to me. I can't sleep."

"Kurapika..." 

"I'm sorry.. If you don't mind.. I'm just very tired and I won't sleep otherwise."

"Okay."


End file.
